1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge for notebooks with improved lifespan.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Notebook computers are small and light so are an increasingly popular addition for business people, sales persons and students.
With reference to FIG. 9, the notebook (90) comprises a base and a cover having a pintle mount (901) and being mounted pivotally on the base using a conventional hinge. A conventional hinge has a resilient device mount (91), a stationary leaf (92), a resilient device (93) and a pintle (94). The resilient device mount (91) has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end is mounted securely on the base. The distal end is smaller than the proximal end is substantially cylindrical and has a slot (911) formed longitudinally in the distal end of the support rod (91). The stationary leaf (92) is mounted on the base and has a barrel (921). The pintle (94) has a distal end, a proximal and a slot (941) being formed longitudinally in the distal end of the pintle (94). The proximal end of the pintle (94) is mounted in the pintle mount (901) of the cover (90) and through the barrel (921) of the stationary leaf (92). The resilient device (93) is mounted around the distal ends of the support rod (91) and the pintle (94) and protrudes respectively securely in the slots (911, 941) of the resilient device mount (91) and the pintle (94). However, when the hinge is rotated, a torsional force builds up in the resilient device (93) and this can break the resilient device mount (91) after a long time use.
With reference to FIG. 10, another conventional hinge comprises a resilient device (80) and a moving leaf (82). The moving leaf (82) has a mounting hole (83). The resilient device (80) has an end (81) being mounted in the mounting hole (83) of the moving leaf (82). However, the end (81) of the resilient device (80) needs to be bent 90 degrees to be mounted in the mounting hole (83), so the end (81) of the resilient device (80) is easily broken when the resilient device (80) is under tension.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.